


I Write Fanfiction Not Tragedies (One-Shot Requests)

by XXW



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Band Break Up, Break Up, Breakup, M/M, One Shot, Requests, one shots, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXW/pseuds/XXW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot requests from my readers c: Enjoy~<br/>P.S. These aren't related to my other PATTOCB works</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Write Fanfiction Not Tragedies (One-Shot Requests)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for @criticalbats who wanted some angst. I tried my best, I hope you like it! x3

Josh hit the symbol and everything went sour.

“Ugh again?! I thought you were good at this!” Tyler shouted, banging the keys of his piano. 

“It’s not my fault, we’ve been practicing forever, it’s three o’clock in the morning!” Josh yelled back.

“We’d be done by now if you’d play right,” Tyler complained.

“I’m not the one missing the keys,” Josh shot back. 

“At least I’m trying.”

“Fucking up the lyrics is trying?” 

“At least I can hit a high note!”

“That’s it, find a new drummer, I’m out.” Josh threw his drumsticks at the wall and started to walk towards the door. 

“Well maybe if our fans knew we were gay I wouldn’t get distracted thinking about you and all those fan girls!” Tyler could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Josh stopped, facing the door. “That’s what this is all about?” He turned to face his boyfriend. “Tyler, you really think I’d dump you for a girl?”

“Shut up.”

Josh walked up to him and pulled him close.

“You’re the only one for me,” He said in a deep voice. 

Tyler gulped. He couldn’t help himself when those big eyes were staring into his soul. He kissed Josh passionately and blushed as he felt the older boy’s hands sliding to his ass, roughly squeezing. He moaned loudly as Josh bit his lip.

“There’s that high note,” Josh smirked before picking his lover up and carrying him to their room for a night neither would forget. 


End file.
